Dating advice
by irgroomer
Summary: Claire is imprisoned in the lab, Shane is gone, Michael is at work and poor Eve is bored. What happens when she meets up with a love sick Oliver? Sequel to Imprisoned. Rated M for continuity.


Eve sighed for the thousandth time and kicked an errant dust bunny with the toe of her black boots. It was too quiet in the house with Shane gone, Claire stuck with Myrnin for six months and Michael at work. She was off today and had absolutely nothing to do and really nowhere to go. Was her life really so dependent on those three people? With a pout she decided to go get some coffee from Common Grounds. She hoped Oliver wasn't there. She entered the coffee shop looking, as usual, out of place in her black boots, purple and black striped leggings paired with a matching tutu, and a black t-shirt with a skull wearing a sparkly purple bow. As usual she wore her white face makeup, dark eyeshadow and black lipstick. Her hair was up in its signature pigtails. She strode in and waved to the barista, ordering a large double mocha cappuccino. Oliver walked out of his office just then to scowl at her, "Don't I see enough of you as it is Rosser?" Eve rolled her eyes, "Bite me, I'm here as a customer; you have to be nice to me." Oliver's scowl deepened, "I do not _have _to be nice to _anyone_ most especially you. Also watch what you say." He stepped deliberately close, crowding her at the bar, "Some could take what you say as a true invitation." Eve glared at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. With a satisfied smirk he backed away and started talking to some teenagers. Eve took her coffee and paid, then sat down at a table. Watching Oliver interact with outsiders was…well just odd. He would slip into his nice guy persona and charm them. There was a girl eyeing him with interest and she was curious whether it was _that_ kind of interest. Her suspicions were confirmed, when the two boys he was speaking with left. The girl sidled up to Oliver and started talking. She couldn't hear anything, but the panic was evident on his face when the girl ran her hand up his arm. With a sigh, she decided he was going to owe her. She rose and marched over giving the girl the hairy eyeball. The girl blinked innocently at her, "Back off!" Eve barked. The girl looked startled, "Is she your _girlfriend_?" Oliver looked just as startled, but covered it quickly. When neither Oliver nor Eve clarified, the girl huffed and left and Oliver let out a relieved sigh. Eve glared at him, "You owe me for that." He scowled at her, "I didn't ask for your help." Eve crossed her arms and scowled right back, "When you get annoyed, my life here is a living hell. If you're content, everything runs smoothly." Oliver smirked, "Therefore I do not owe you anything since you did it all for yourself." Eve opened her mouth to protest, then realized with the statement she had just made, he was right. She huffed and returned to her coffee. Stupid Oliver. To her surprise he sat across from her. Eve calmly sipped her coffee and stared him down. Finally she had enough, "What?" He blinked, "I do actually have a favor. Step into my office." Eve rolled her eyes, gathered her coffee and followed him into the office. Eve plopped down in an uncomfortable chair and thumped her booted feet up on his desk. He shut the door, looked at her feet, and scowled, before standing rigidly near his chair. "You gonna tell me what you want?" He finally settled into his chair and was quiet for a while again before he finally said, "How do you and Michael do it?" Eve spewed coffee all over his floor and coughed a few times before managing to breathe normally, "Excuse me?!" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I meant the…you know, dating thing." Eve sighed in relief, "Oh, that. Wait, are you asking _me_ for dating advice?" Oliver growled, "I am merely asking how you manage to cope with so many people against it." Eve frowned, "Why, you planning on getting into a controversial relationship?" She laughed, "Finally find someone that makes you all tingly?" Eve's smile disappeared when she saw his stony expression slip into something resembling mortification. She sat up straight and placed her coffee on his desk. "Whoa so this is serious." He wouldn't meet her eyes, but he nodded and Eve grinned, "Cool! So who is it?" She then frowned, "Scratch that, I don't want to know who tickles your fancy." She shuddered at the thought of Oliver all lovey-dovey. It was something you didn't plan on thinking about, like your parents; you know how you got here, but you didn't _think_ about it. Eve sat back and thought, "Well, I guess we just ignore everyone else and just…you know, be together. I mean, why should you worry about things you can't control right?" Oliver nodded, "But you and Michael are very much the same; aside from you being human." He smiled, "But that can always be corrected eventually." Eve narrowed her eyes, "See, that's the kind of negative thinking you have to avoid! Don't try to change anything." He looked at her thoughtfully then muttered, "Yes but you aren't enemies." Something clicked in Eve's brain, but she didn't say it. He was in love with Amelie! Eve sighed, "Look, first you have to look at it objectively; are you in love, or in love with the idea? Second, be yourself. No one can change who you really are. Third, if it feels right, don't give up. Lastly, don't listen to anyone telling you it's wrong. It's your life. Er…unlife or…whatever." Oliver stared at her like she had grown another head. She huffed and stood, taking her, now cold, coffee and smiled, "Good luck Oliver. I hope Amelie feels the same." He continued to stare at her as she happily strode out of his office. She walked out, stopped, and poked her head back in, "By the way, I'll let you know what you owe me later." Eve marched cheerily out into the blazing sunlight and headed home. She found Michael puttering around in the kitchen and gave him a hearty kiss. He raised a brow, "Someone's in a good mood." He saw the empty cup from Common Grounds before she threw it away. "Good mood coming from Common Grounds? What; did Oliver keel over or something?" Eve laughed, "Or something. Let's just say Oliver owes me." Michael frowned, "What happened?" Eve shook her head, "It's a secret. Don't worry it was nothing dangerous." She reassured after his disapproving stare. Eve kissed him longingly and his eyes heated up, "Let's take advantage of my good mood shall we?" Michael chuckled and led her to his room.


End file.
